


We’re Animals

by ericsonclan



Series: The Everett Bunch [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cloud Watching, F/M, Floor is Lava, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Brody goes over to her boyfriend Mitch's house and discovers something unusual.
Relationships: Brody & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Series: The Everett Bunch [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988578
Kudos: 3





	We’re Animals

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Jesse felt his heart grow calm as he walked with his boyfriend. Soccer practice had been canceled today which was unusual for a Friday but he didn't mind at all. James had talked of a new trail he had found in Marsh Park. He spoke about how it would be the perfect space for a quiet date and that he could get some new photos for his wall. Jesse immediately agreed to it, after double checking with Christa and Omid if it was alright and getting their approval. His excitement grew with each step down the hallway as his hand that was intertwined with James’ lazily rocked back and forth while they walked. 

James smiled warmly over at his boyfriend, the camera draped over his neck bouncing lightly with each step. “I can’t wait to get to the park,” 

Jesse mirrored his boyfriend’s smile. “Me too. I have some new bird calls to show off,” Jesse’s statement made James’ smile grow and he was about to speak up when a cheery voice called out from behind them.

“Jesse!” Brody and Ruby jogged up to walk beside their older brother. 

“I didn’t know you didn’t have practice today,” Ruby leaned forward and gave a happy smile to her brother.

“Happened at the last minute. James and I are going to Marsh Park so I won’t be home till later,” Jesse glanced over to his redheaded sisters who looked a little sad that Jesse wouldn't be spending some of his free time with them. But he was usually a pretty private person so it was nothing too unusual.

“I’ll be sure he gets back home by dinner time,” James gave a warm smile over to the pair of sisters. Ruby and Brody chuckled and waved their hands dismissively.

“Aww, Sug, don’t worry about that. Just have fun on your date,” 

“Yeah! Besides, it's not like I’m going to be home either for a little while. I’m going over to the Everett house to spend time with Mitch.” Brody noticed the teasing smile on Ruby’s face and nudged her playfully.

“He better be respectful,” Jesse stated with an annoyed tone.

“Mitch is always respectful,” Brody huffed but her siblings simply laughed at her statement.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure a guy who spends a ton of time in detention is  _ totally _ respectful,” Jesse had a smug expression on his face which faltered when he saw that his words had cut a little too deep for Brody.

“Mitch is a good guy,” Ruby spoke up and gently squeezed her sister’s hand. “Besides, Vi gets in detention all the time.”

Brody nodded in agreement. “Less so now that she’s with Prisha, but yeah. I know for a fact that Mitch didn’t get detention because he promised me he wouldn’t.” The smile on the auburn’s face grew when she saw her boyfriend leaning against his blue moped that had a few cupcake and chameleon stickers stuck on the sides. Mitch’s face lit up immediately when he saw his girlfriend. He quickly strolled forward.

“I’ll see you guys at home,” Brody gave a quick hug to Ruby then to Jesse who was more stiff in response to the familial love. With a final wave Brody ran over to Mitch and immediately intertwined her fingers with his. 

“See, told ya I wouldn’t get detention,” Mitch smiled proudly and guided Brody over to his moped that ran on corn oil. He reached over and held out a black motorcycle helmet that had the name  _ Brody _ sloppily written on it in his handwriting. Sparkles and seashell stickers that were provided and placed by his sisters decorated the sides of the helmet.

“Thanks,” Brody put on her helmet then took a seat behind Mitch and wrapped her arms around his waist. The gesture made Mitch’s heart melt for a second before he refocused his attention.

“Ready to head out, Brodes? Holding on tight?” Mitch looked back at his girlfriend who gave a smile and nod. With Brody’s confirmation he started up the moped and started to drive away. The two talked here and there while they drove towards the Everett household, asking about each other’s days and complaining about some of the teachers that were getting on their last nerves. 

After about twenty five minutes they had arrived at the house and Mitch slowly pulled his moped into the garage before turning off the vehicle and getting off. He and Brody walked up the small set of stairs and opened the garage door that led to the main house. As soon as they had entered they were met with the chaos of the Everett household. 

Renata was bouncing on the couch and made a dramatic leap. “For love, for victory, for the twenty bucks!” The middle sister landed haphazardly onto the pillow on the ground before giving a small victory sound. 

“A lucky hop,” Prisha brushed back some of her hair and leaped what she hoped would be gracefully but she ended up landing weird on the couch and falling over.

“Oh no! Not our sister!” Marlon gave a fake pout.

“She died so young,” Clementine wiped away a fake tear.

“I hate playing the Floor is Lava,” Prisha spat out her braid that had fallen in her mouth. 

“Someone is just bitter that they lost part of their allowance,” Aasim licked his finger and moved the page of his book he was reading from the comfort of the green armchair. Before Prisha could give her sassy remark, Renata spoke up again.

“Bro bro is here!” Her exclamation had all the other siblings looking over at their middle brother and his girlfriend. 

“Hi, guys,” Brody smiled warmly at the Everett siblings.

“You wanna join us? We could break off into teams,” Clementine offered and kicked a pillow back in place.

“Wouldn’t that make the teams uneven since there are seven of us?” Brody walked forward, her hand still in Mitch’s.

“Eh, Aasim’s being a little stick in the mud and isn’t playing,” Renata shook her head in disapproval.

“He’s simply a coward since he knows he’ll lose,” Prisha stated with a cocky expression.

“Says the sibling that just failed an easy couch jump,” Aasim glanced up from his book and smiled when he saw Prisha’s annoyance.

“Aasim and Prisha talk big games, but they can’t do shit against me and Brodes.” Mitch strolled forward and hopped onto the couch with his girlfriend. Those words seemed to annoy both of his siblings who quickly joined into the round of the Floor is Lava. The teams were set in a matter of seconds. Renata, Aasim and Prisha were one team, Mitch and Brody made the next team and the last team consisted of Marlon and Clementine.

“Better watch out because we’re gonna kick your asses!” Marlon declared then fistbumped with Clementine.

“Big words, but Mitch and I are gonna win those twenty bucks. The perfect amount for movie tickets,” The last part of Brody’s sentence made an excited smile appear on Mitch’s lips before his eyes hardened with determination.

“Well, chaos is on our side,” Renata put her hands on her hips with a mischievous expression on her face.

“We’re losing,” Aasim muttered.

“Without a doubt,” Prisha looked sad at the thought of losing a chance at regaining some of her allowance money. 

“Without further ado, I shall make the first move!” Renata made a reckless move that caused Aasim and Prisha to give pained, worried sounds, anticipating a fall until they saw their sister had made the jump. Aasim did the next move which was a simple, safe jump. Prisha then did a slightly longer jump to one up Aasim. 

“Here goes nothing,” Clementine hopped towards a pillow then gave a thumbs up to Marlon who returned it. Marlon went about a jump in a direction that no one was heading towards yet. 

“Here’s the first jump to victory!” Mitch hopped down and nearly slipped off the pillow. His siblings laughed which made him glare at them.

“You okay?” Brody asked as she hopped over with ease to the pillow next to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He shared a smile with his girlfriend then focused back on the game. 

The competition was definitely heated as the siblings kept one upping each other and talking smack. Brody joined in just as strongly in both regards and was a formidable opponent. Aasim was the first to get out, having tried to make a ridiculous jump to outdo his older sister that instead led to him falling on his butt.

“Well, it seems like you lost,” Prisha had a cocky expression on her face that quickly disappeared when Renata jumped towards her.

“Prish Prish, catch me!” Renata made an outlandish jump high into the sky. 

“Wait, what?” Prisha’s eyes widened when she saw her younger sister’s body flying in the air towards her. “Renat-” Prisha’s words were cut off when her sister collided with her and they rolled onto the floor. Both of them groaned in pain while the other siblings watched in disbelief.

“Are you okay?” Brody asked with concern. Renata gave a shaky thumbs up while Prisha roughly coughed. 

“Renata, no more jumping ever again. I ban it,” Prisha glared up at her younger sister then let her head hit the ground. 

After making sure the pair of sisters was truly ok, the remaining players continued. 

“You got this, Clem!” Marlon cheered for his sister as she made an intense jump. Clementine waved her hands frantically in circles to try and regain her balance as she landed. Marlon quickly grabbed her arm and with some teamwork they were able to both survive the jump. Mitch frowned and decided to take a bit of a riskier jump to turn the tides in his favor. He swayed this way and that upon landing but soon regained his position. “Alright, Brody. Jump and I’ll catch you,” Mitch called out to his girlfriend who gave a confident nod and with a small sprint on the couch she jumped and landed on the edge of the pillow.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Brody could feel her balance slipping and Mitch tried to wrap his arms around her to help out. Brody became flustered by the motion and with her mind frazzled she reached out blindly and grasped the first thing she could. Unfortunately for her, that happened to Mitch’s ass. Mitch’s face turned bright red and Brody let out a gasp as her cheeks turned a rosy red. Both were so overwhelmed and flustered by the event they soon lost all of their senses and within seconds they had fallen over onto the floor. They tumbled for a minute before rolling to a stop. Brody blinked and slowly got up to see she was on top of Mitch. The couple locked eyes; they could feel their embarrassment swallow them whole.

“Woohoo! Go, Brody! Give him a smooch!” Renata cheered. Marlon and Clementine joined in the teasing and Brody quickly scurried to her feet. Mitch lay frozen, his mind short circuited due to what had happened.

“Whelp, looks like we win,” Clementine hopped off her pillow and shared a high five up top then another one down low with her older brother.

“The twenty bucks are ours!” Marlon’s words caused the siblings to all speak up at once and begin to butt heads. Brody took the opportunity to pull Mitch up then guided him to another room to retreat.

“Sorry about that,” Mitch scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling to try keep his cool.

“It’s okay, Mitch,” Brody’s hand gently rubbed his arm. The gesture seemed to make her boyfriend get flustered all over again, but he appreciated it. Mitch gave a small nod.

“Wanna sneak out to the back and lay on the grass and watch clouds or some shit?”

“Sure,” Brody’s smile made Mitch’s heart practically melt and he snatched her hand up with excitement, leading the way to the backyard. The couple soon found the perfect spot on the grass and lay down beside each other. Their fingers intertwined as they pointed out what they thought different clouds looked like. Mitch instantly showed one that he swore looked like a cherry bomb.

“Of course, you think it looks like that.”

“What? That’s what it looks like,” Mitch’s response was met with a good-natured eye roll before Brody moved over and rested her head on his chest. Both of their hearts sped up at the gesture. Brody worried for a split second that it was the wrong move but Mitch’s arm soon wrapped around her, showing that he was fine with the position.

“Well, what does that one look like to you?” He pointed up to a cloud that was all squiggly and misshapen.

“Hmmm... a caterpillar.” 

Brody’s answer made her boyfriend’s nose scrunch up in confusion “A caterpillar?”

“Yeah, when it moves and squishes its body before moving again,” Brody demonstrated with her hand, making Mitch give a small chuckle.

“Alright, I guess that makes sense,” 

“Okay, your turn. What does that cloud look like? And you’re not allowed to say a bomb,” 

Mitch let out a huff at his girlfriend's directions but he listened to them all the same. “It looks like…. Lasagna. Renata’s chameleon, not the food.” 

“Shit, you’re right. Like that one time I saw Renata holding out Lasagna to wash his hands,” Brody laughed at the memory and Mitch joined in. Soon both of them got so lost in the fun of each others’ company, sharing warm, quick kisses that turned deeper before both got overloaded by their feelings and pulled away. It was only when the sky was turning an orange hue that Brody realized the time.

“Shit, I need to get home.” Brody stumbled to her feet then turned to help up her boyfriend.

“Alright, I can give you a ride home,” Mitch saw the appreciation of the offer in his girlfriend’s eyes and so the two walked back inside hand in hand. They walked past the front living room where Prisha was trying to recall a lyric from a musical while Marlon tuned his guitar. The siblings quickly realized Brody was leaving and began to say their goodbyes.

“Oh, could you let Violet know that I have to change the time for tomorrow’s date by half an hour? I had completely forgotten about another plan I made,” Prisha’s request made Clementine recall something as well.

“Could you also give Louis a message? Tell him yes to purple but no to lime,”

“Got it, I’ll let them know,” Brody nodded, giving a warm smile.

“Oh, I have a message for Ruby-”

“Then fucking text it to her yourself!” Mitch snapped. “Honestly, Brody isn’t your personal messenger. You guys have phones,” He grumbled then threw open the door to the garage.

“See you guys on Monday,” Brody gave one final wave then disappeared into the garage with her boyfriend. 

They strolled over to the moped when Mitch’s eyes widened in realization as he searched his pockets. “Fuck, my keys must’ve fallen out in the backyard. I’ll be right back.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then sprinted back into his house. 

Brody watched the door for a second then looked around the room, wondering if there was anything to distract her for the minute or so Mitch would be gone. That was when she noticed a clear plastic tub in the corner of the room. Within the tub were skulls, three of them to be exact. They looked eerily similar to human skulls. A shiver ran up Brody’s spine as she watched the skulls lazily shift around in the liquid to reveal more bones. Hereyes grew large at the sight. Why the hell was there a pile of bones steeping in liquid in her boyfriend’s garage?


End file.
